Después de tu Muerte
by Angel-Moon17
Summary: La muerte de un ser querido es inevitable, y solo te queda rendirte o seguir adelante... Está bien, lo acepto, decidí rendirme, es que no sé cómo superarlo... Si tú me dijiste ¡Juntos para Siempre! ¿Por qué no lo cumpliste? Te amo mi amor, hoy, mañana y siempre.
1. Prólogo

**"Después de tu Muerte"**

**Prólogo:**

_No puedo decir, y no diré_

_que él ha muerto, solo está lejos._

_Con una alegre sonrisa, y una señal en la mano,_

_se ha aventurado en una tierra desconocida._

_Y nos deja soñando cuán justas_

_sus necesidades deben ser, puesto que permanecen ahí._

_y tú, oh, tú, que anhelas con intensidad_

_la pisada de los viejos tiempos y el alegre regreso._

_Piensa en él gozando,_

_tan querido en el amor de ahí, como el amor de aquí;_

_pienso en él igual que siempre, yo digo:_

_No está muerto, ¡Solo está lejos!_

_James Whitcombs Riley._

* * *

La muerte de un ser querido es inevitable, y solo te queda rendirte o seguir adelante... Está bien, lo acepto, decidí rendirme, es que no sé cómo superarlo... Si tú me dijiste ¡Juntos para Siempre! ¿Por qué no lo cumpliste?

Te amo mi amor, hoy, mañana y siempre.


	2. Felices por Siempre

Capítulo nº 1: "Felices por siempre"

.

.

* * *

"_**La muerte no es extinguir la luz; solo consiste en apagar la lámpara porque ha llegado el amanecer…"**_

_Rabindranath Tagore._

* * *

_.  
_

_.  
_

Tal vez has escuchado muchas veces la frase "Y vivieron felices por siempre… Fin" En el final de algún cuento de hada, pero en realidad eso ¡No existe!, pues una historia con un final feliz no termina, con esta razón es que pueden hacer segundas y terceras partes, podrían seguir infinitamente hasta que algo como la muerte los detuviera, como en el caso de Romeo y Julieta, en esa historia los protagonistas mueren y a consecuencia de eso la historia se acaba para siempre, no se puede ver una segunda parte porque no la puede haber, es casi imposible.

.

Siempre creí que nuestra historia de amor duraría mucho tiempo, fue tan injusto, al parecer nuestra historia sí terminó y tu fuiste el causante de acabar con todo esto, me dejaste sola, completamente sola, y es la peor soledad, no es la de dejarme sin alguien con quien estar, si no la de tener un vacío en el corazón, muchas veces me he sentido sola en una gran multitud, suena raro pero es verdad, y lo peor es que en otras ocasiones en las que no estoy absolutamente con nadie , me siento bien y creo que no necesito nada. Nunca entendí el por que de esta situación y no pretendo encontrarle una pronta respuesta, pero por el momento eso no me interesa.

.

Solo me importa el saber como estas tú, que ocurre después de que alguien fallece, el verte morir frente a mis propios ojos me martirizó el alma, me siento vacía y lo peor es que yo no pude hacer nada para evitarlo, entonces dime ¿Por qué el destino no quiso qué tuviéramos un final feliz?, ¿Por qué se empeñó en separarnos hasta lograrlo? Parece que es verdad eso que dicen "Uno propone y Dios dispone", o sea quien hubiera imaginado que en un día tan especial como este terminaría en un hospital contigo… muerto… ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué te fuiste de mi lado y me abandonaste?... Ahora te veo ahí en tu cama, frío, sin poder sentir tu cálida sonrisa que me protegía que me hacia sentir que nada malo me podía ocurrir nunca, creo que el haberme sentido inmortal cuando estaba contigo hiso que murieras, la vida me quería dar una lección y ya sabes "Que una lección sin dolor es una lección sin significado" y con esta lección aprendí que nadie tiene la vida comprada y que somos todos iguales ante la muerte, pero, como odio que te haya elegido a ti para enseñarme algo a mi ¿Qué le costaba llevarme a mi en tu lugar ?

.

Creo que quería ser feliz para siempre a tu lado y eso era lo que hubiera dicho cinco minutos antes de ver como los doctores intentaban reanimarte y antes de escuchar "Eso es todo… hora de muerte 3:30 am" En ese instante se me paro el corazón, dejé de respirar por unos instantes, antes de reaccionar y entender que significaban todas esas palabras juntas, en ese momento solo me quería morir, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, todo lo que habíamos construido hasta ese momento, todos nuestros planes se fueron por la borda, lo único que quería era gritar y salir corriendo de ese lugar para despertar mañana y creer que todo había sido una terrible pesadilla, mas no pude y me acerque lentamente hacia a ti, las lagrimas me brotaban por los ojos, no las lograba contener, se me partía el alma al verte así, tu siempre estabas tan lleno de vida y todo se había acabado en unos cuantos segundos… con ese maldito accidente, se que siempre me decías que no estaba bien maldecir, pero como evitarlo en estos momentos, podríamos estar juntos ahora, no obstante no podemos…

.

¿Qué hago ahora? Si tú fuiste mi primero, mi último y mi todo, mi vida giraba entorno a la tuya, todo lo que hacia se basaba en ti, en las noches me quedaba dormida solo porque sabia que tu estabas conmigo, y en las mañanas me despertaba solo porque sabia que lo primero que vería seria a ti… Vivía el día a día solo porque siempre me decías que me necesitabas y que no podrías vivir sin mí, nací para hacerte feliz, esa era mi misión en la vida y como ya se acabó creo que también llego la hora de mi muerte…Para que volvamos a estar juntos por toda la eternidad y más…


	3. Mi más sentido pésame

Capítulo nº 2: "Mi más sentido pésame"

.

.

* * *

"_**La muerte no nos roba los seres amados. Al contrario, nos los guarda y nos los inmortaliza en el recuerdo. La vida sí que nos los roba muchas veces y definitivamente…"**_

_François Mauriac. _

* * *

_.  
_

_.  
_

A las dos horas desde que los doctores declararon tu muerte, yo esperaba pacientemente la mía a tu lado sin despegarme de ti por más que trataban de impedírmelo, al darme cuenta que no ocurría nada, me convencieron de salir al pasillo, tus padres estaban desbastados y me abrazaron fuertemente, o al menos eso creo ya que mis recuerdos están un poco confundidos… Tu muerte me causó un dolor tan grande que ni las lágrimas lo podían expresar… Y de ahí no se nada más hasta el velorio, donde recuerdo que llevaba un vestido negro y que todos se vestían igual, en ese lugar todo era melancolía, el ambiente era lúgubre, todos los que me rodeaban lloraban por ti, otros trataban de consolarme, me decían "Contigo en tu dolor" o simplemente "Mi más sentido pésame", me puedes explicar que significa, el diccionario dicen que es "Un expresión de condolencia" y que condolencia es "Compadecerse ", en otra palabras que me tienen lastima por algo que en nuestra vida debería ser común la muerte de alguien, pero que no se puede comparar con la muerte de un ser querido, y mucho menos si, yo te amaba tanto como lo hago ahora, lo que más odio es que la gente piensa que diciendo eso se me va a quitar mi dolor o voy a sentir menos tristeza, pero se equivoca, no se quien fue el genio que se le ocurrió pensar que diciendo esas cosas al perder alguien querido se podía hacer que se alivianara el dolor de la perdida, pero ¿Cómo encuentro consuelo en esas palabras tan triviales?, lamento confesarlo pero solo tu tenias ese poder de persuasión para conmigo, siempre tenias las palabras exactas para convencerme y hacerme sentir mejor, tal vez si me abrazaran fuertemente convencidos de que el dolor va a pasar me sentiría mejor y podría llenar este vacío en lo más recóndito de mi ser que solo tu llenabas.

.

He llorado durante toda la noche sin parar, ya casi no tengo fuerzas, ni siquiera para quedarme en pie junto a ti, pero te prometo que no me separaré de tu lado como te lo prometí tantas veces, juro que voy a cumplir todas nuestras promesas, ya que odiaría decepcionarte. ¿Sabes? Tengo miedo, mucho miedo de seguir mi vida sin ti y de olvidarte, creo fehacientemente que no tengo derecho de continuar mi vida, mi deber es recordarte para siempre y por siempre, en realidad no es algo a que este obligada, pero si que quiero y necesito hacer, me da miedo la muerte, todos los planes e ideas de una persona desaparecen junto con esta, y no quiero que eso nos ocurra, haría lo que fuera para que volvieras, te necesito más que nunca, me falta la mitad de mi alma y de mi corazón, nosotros nos complementábamos éramos el uno para el otro, en realidad lo seguimos siendo.

.

La primera vez que nos vimos a los ojos supe de inmediato que estábamos predestinados, nunca pensé que el ir a la casa de mi mejor amiga, me haría la mujer más feliz del mundo, desde el momento en que nos tropezamos y comenzamos a hablar mi corazón me dijo que no debía dejar que te marcharas de mi lado y así fue lo que sucedió, la química surgió enseguida, hasta las palabras sobraban, solo nos bastaba mirarnos a los ojos para saber que era lo que pensaba el otro.


	4. El mundo no se acaba

Capítulo nº 3: "El mundo no se acaba"

.

.

* * *

"_**La muerte es algo que no debemos temer porque, mientras somos, la muerte no es y cuando la muerte es, nosotros no somos..."**_

_Antonio Machado._

* * *

_.  
_

_.  
_

Llegó el amanecer y como te lo dije no me separé de ti, sigo fielmente a tu lado, algunos trataron de hacer que me separara de ti pero yo no los dejé, no quería que te sintieras solo, a lo mejor necesitabas compañía, como odio todo esto, según mis amigos lo mejor que puedo hacer es continuar, pero ellos no entiendo lo que siento, y yo no entiendo porque a pesar de todo lo que siento, el mundo no se acaba, sigue girando, los pájaros siguen cantando y el sol sigue alumbrando, es injusta toda la vida en si, ya que mientras algunos ríen y son felices otros lloran y están tristes, a veces creo que esto es un sueño y que voy a despertar o aun peor siento que la muerte ya me llevo contigo, incluso me dan ganas de hacerme sangrar para saber si en verdad estoy viva, ya que ni siquiera lo siento en realidad… Me encantaría que me pudieras explicar ¿Por qué la gente tiene que nacer, vivir para luego morir? ¿Qué sentido tiene todo esto? Algunos dicen que venimos al mundo a ser felices, pero eso no lo logran todos algunos nacen con terribles enfermedades y otros viven en una extrema pobreza, insisto por favor dime ¿Por qué estudiamos y trabajamos? ¿Por qué hicimos un sistema capitalista? ¿De que nos sirve? Si cuando nos morimos no nos sirve de nada, no nos llevamos nada después de la muerte… Ni siquiera nuestros recuerdos, lo que más me duele es que tu ya me olvidaste, en cambio yo te recordaré hasta que muera, o sea durante el resto de mi vida te voy a tener en mis pensamiento, en especial los de cuando me pediste ser tu novia.

.

¿Recuerdas Amorcito? Que a la semana de habernos conocidos me dijiste esas dos palabras tan maravillosas… "Te amo", durante esa semana habíamos vivido cosas fantásticas, nunca pensé que con un simple viaje con amigos en comunes, nos uniría tanto, me hacías reír, soñar, cuando bailábamos parecía que volábamos, contigo me sentía en las nubes, simplemente fueron las mejores vacaciones de mi vida, todas las cosas que compartimos me llenaban de alegría… ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor! ¡Vuelve! ¡Te necesito!... Más que nada en este mundo, si tan solo supiera que tengo que hacer para que vuelvas a mí, recorrería el mundo entero, buscaría por los siete mares y los siete cielos, incluso caminaría por toda la galaxia para encontrar una respuesta y si eso fuera poco viajaría por el universo entero, tan solo para volverte a ver aunque fuera por un solo segundo más. El poder ver una sonrisa tuya de nuevo, valdría cualquier sacrificio.

.

Cualquier cosa que haga por ti vale, ya que para mi es muy importante, no considero que sea malo o tonto querer recuperarte, porque te amo más que nada en este mundo y todo gracias al odio ¿Qué pasaría si no existiera el Odio? No habría amor, si no existieran los antónimos para las palabras no sabríamos que existen como si no hubiera maldad ¿Cómo sabríamos lo que es bueno? Pasa lo mismo con el amor, si la gente no sintiera rencor ¿Cómo sabría lo que es sentir verdadero amor? Todo esta por algo en este mundo nada es al azar, ni mucho menos los sentimientos y sensaciones de las personas.


	5. Viaje al Infierno

Capítulo nº 4: "Viaje al Infierno"

.

.

* * *

"_**La muerte es una quimera: Porque mientras yo existo, no existe la muerte; y cuando existe la muerte, ya no existo yo…"**_

_Epicuro de Samos._

* * *

_.  
_

_.  
_

Durante más de cuarenta y ocho horas desde tu muerte que para ser sincera solo he podido conciliar el sueño como durante dos horas, las cuales fueron terroríficas, ya que soñé que caminaba en un lúgubre lugar con solo tonos de rojos y negros, que le daban el aspecto de que fuera el mismísimo infierno, habían llamas por doquier y desgarradores gritos desesperados que salían del alma que parecían que fueron arrancados del corazón, por donde quiera que mi mirada se posaba habían cuerpos brutalmente asesinados, unos sin cabezas, otros desmembrados, y los demás quemados con fuego o por ácido, lo cual hacia que el lugar fuera más tenebroso aún, en ese lugar no se podía sentir paz, solo se podía sentir un escalofriante miedo que recorre todo el cuerpo, todo mi cuerpo se paralizaba por el terror y en lo único que podía pensar era en ti, te necesitaba, quería sentirte cerca de mí, saber donde estabas y lo más importante que me ayudaras a salir de ese lugar, que me asustaba más que nada en toda mi vida, seguí caminando por ese horrible lugar hasta que vi una espeluznante sombra a la que seguí sin pensarlo, cuando por fin logre verle la cara, me espanté, ya que era una fea calavera demacrada por el tiempo, cuando me disponía a correr no me podía mover y mi corazón latía al mil porciento, mientras la calavera se acercaba a mi lentamente sin que yo lo pudiera evitar y me dijo al oído estas palabras: "La muerte es lo único en la vida que no tiene solución, y tú no puedes hacer nada para cambiar esto", después de eso me desperté bruscamente y sus palabras me seguían perturbando por dentro, no obstante creo que lo que me dijo no me convenció mucho ya que yo tengo muchas ideas parta remediar eso, y lo de hacer como un viaje físico al mismísimo infierno no me afectó tanto, por que ya estoy en uno psicológicamente, tu muerte me causó durante estos dos largos días que viajara al infierno incluso moralmente, me afectaste tanto físico como psicológico , como hasta socialmente, mi vida se arruinó, en realidad ya ni siquiera tengo una vida…

.

Un viaje al infierno en sentido figurado puede ser lo peor o lo mejor que te puede pasar, te hace reflexionar de cómo has llevado tu vida te puedes alegrar por como la has manejado o te puedes arrepentir por todo lo que no te atreviste hacer por cobardía o simple flojera, ir allá es como la muerte misma, ahí no solo ves a la gente mala sino que también la que cometió graves errores, ese lugar es un castigo por las cosas que hiciste pero si solo lo ves o sientes que estas ahí te puede ayudar a arrepentirnos y sentar cabeza, por que incluso uno puede ir al infierno moralmente, cuando crees que ya no puedes llegar más abajo, lo bueno es que como no puedes caer más bajo puedes querer superarte.

.

Y todo esto que te he dicho de las cosas que sentí en ese sueño, ni a pesar de ahora que estoy despierta he dejado de sentir todas esas cosas, tu ausencia es como un infierno arrienda suelta, todo se ve negro, me siento como en las puertas de este, mi cuerpo ya no tiene alma, parezco un zombi, no tengo sentimientos, ni un corazón, todas estas cosas te las llevaste tú con tu muerte.


	6. Amor y Odio

Capítulo nº 5: "Amor y Odio"

.

.

* * *

"_**La muerte es una vida vivida. La vida es una muerte que viene…"**_

_Jorge Luis Borges. _

* * *

_.  
_

_.  
_

Siempre te he tenido en un pedestal en lo más alto de este, eras la luz que guiaba mi camino, pero lamento decírtelo en estos momentos y en esta situación, yo en este auto, camino a tu funeral, pienso o mejor dicho, trato de ser sincera contigo…

.

Creo que no debería sentir contigo esto, pero estoy pensando en el Amor y el Odio… Es estúpido ¿No crees? La mayoría de las historias románticas se tratan de lo mismo, o por lo menos la mayoría, siempre hablan del tema "Del Amor al Odio" o "Del Odio al Amor", pero ¿Cómo dos sentimientos tan distintos y a la vez tan iguales provocan tantas cosas? Algunas relaciones disque amorosas se basan en eso, pasan de uno a otro como si nada, pero yo creo que se puede hacer tan fácil solo porque para sentirlos se necesita la misma fuerza en el corazón, deben tener la misma intensidad y casi provocar lo mismo, solo que uno le desea lo mejor a la persona amada y el otro le desea lo peor a la persona odiada, puede sonar sencillo, sin embargo necesitan un arduo análisis.

.

Lo que no logro entender por más que lo pienso es esta situación: Por ejemplo yo te amo tanto, que se podría decir te quiero más que a mi propia vida, pero ¿Qué pasaría si tu me hicieras algo que yo considerará imperdonable? ¿Te hubiera odiado? Ahora lo pienso y creo que se me haría imposible ¿Cómo adiar a la persona que más he amado en toda mi vida? ¿Cómo se consigue eso? Nadie tiene derecho a sentirse superior a alguien y no poder perdonarlo, todos necesitan una segunda oportunidad, pero siempre hay que recordar algo, si se trata de un engaño: La primera vez es culpa del que engañó y la segunda del que se deja engañar.

.

Y ahora esta situación yo siempre he estado contigo y tú me prometiste que nunca me ibas a dejar sola y… ¿Lo cumpliste? Al parecer ¡NO!, me duele el pensar que cuando diste tu vida por otra persona no pensaras en mí, es egoísta, pero te arriesgaste a pesar de todas las cosas que algún día te dije y que me dijiste…

.

Nadie se pudo haber imaginado que después de esa cena tan romántica en ese restaurante, había sido nuestra última y más maravillosa cita, era de ensueños y todo fue aun mejor cuando se empezó a escuchar nuestra canción favorita, la que nos representaba y tú te pusiste de pie y te arrodillaste frente a mí, sacaste una pequeña cajita de tus bolsillos, la abriste y me dijiste: "Te amo, te amo tanto más que nada en este mundo, daría mi vida por ti… Amor mío ¿Te quieres casar conmigo?", tus palabras me llenaron de alegría y sin pensarlo un segundo te dije que ¡SÍ! de inmediato sin pensarlo dos veces te amo tanto que no tenia nada que pensar, yo ya sabia que quería pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado, quería estar el resto de la eternidad contigo, pero tu sabes también como yo que el destino nos juega malas pasadas y nos pone pruebas tan difíciles de superar como esta…

.

Tú te marchaste y me dejaste a mí, aquí en esta oscuro y frío mundo, todos se preocupan de sus problemas y casi nadie piensa en los demás, incluso yo me considero una superficial, que solo piensa en cosas triviales y en sí misma, pero todo cambio el día en que te conocí, me ayudaste a ver las cosas pequeñas, pero importantes de la vida, juntos veíamos puestas de sol, formábamos figuras con las nubes y contábamos la estrellas de dos en dos, hiciste que mi vida fuera más que solo estudio y trabajo, lograste que me interesara por cosas simples, esas cosas que de verdad llenan el alma.

.

Pero… la duda me invade en estos momentos pensé que pasar del odio al amor era tan fácil como pasar del amor al odio, lo analicé mejor y creo que me equivoco en algunos puntos tal vez es por todas las cosas que estoy viviendo en estos momentos, pero tratemos de reflexionar ¿Pasar del odio al amor, es como pasar del amor al odio? Ya que si alguien odia a otra persona tanto como para desear su sufrimiento incluso la muerte es mucho más difícil creer que lo puede llegar a adorar tanto y querer su felicidad ante cualquier cosa, en cambio por circunstancias que están fuera del alcance de los seres humanos se llega a odiar al ser que en algún momento amaron. Todo es tan confuso en temas del corazón, las estoy viviendo en carne propia y déjame decirte que si no logro arreglar mi mente y mi alma me voy a volver loca, no existe peor castigo que sentir tu ausencia, sentir que estas tan lejos que no puedo hacer nada para cambiar esta situación.


	7. Tu eras mi príncipe y mi héroe

Capítulo nº 6: "Tú eras mi príncipe y mi héroe"

.

.

* * *

"_**A menudo el sepulcro encierra, sin saberlo, dos corazones en un mismo ataúd…"**_

_Alphonse de Lamartine._

* * *

_.  
_

_.  
_

Ya llegamos a lo que será tu funeral, y de aquí todos nos vamos caminando, junto a ti, ¿Puedes creer que todavía siento que estas vivo? Todavía siento tu respiración junto a la mía, que nuestros corazones palpitan al unísono… No puedo creer que estés muerto, de que esto sola. Tengo miedo…

.

El cementerio "General", es el lugar en donde te voy a venir a visitar siempre, con rosas de tres colores: blancas por la pureza de nuestro amor, rojas por tu sangre derramada y negras por el luto que me representa en cuerpo y alma…

.

Siempre me protegías ¿Te acuerdas? Me ayudabas en todo lo que podías, hacías que hasta mi problema más grande se hiciera pequeñísimo, cuando me sentía mal con solo una cosa que hicieras me hacías sentir mucho mejor de inmediato, pero yo nunca pude hacer eso por ti, sabia desde el primer momento en que te vi que algo ocultaban tus ojos azules como el cielo, comprendí que había una tristeza en tu corazón que no te dejaba ser feliz por completo, te lo pregunté tantas veces que era lo que te ocurría, pero nunca conseguía que me lo digieras, hasta que un día te armaste de valor y en una noche de verano me dijiste: "Por mi culpa… mi hermana esta… muerta, yo hice que se suicidara" Lo que hablamos esa larga noche me hiso comprender muchas cosas, tu forma de ser, era porque tratabas de ocultar tu dolor, nunca pude hacerte comprender que no era tu culpa lo que ella hiso, la muerte de ella en realidad jamás la pudiste superar, traté de que pudieras vivir con eso, diciéndote palabras de aliento que para ti no tenían ningún significado, y solo hasta ahora te comprendo, tenias razón, no hay nada en el mundo que se pueda decir para mitigar el dolor de perder a alguien querido… Es como si te quitaran una parte del alma, creo que te voy a enterrar con un pedazo menos de corazón, ya que esa parte te la llevas tú, por eso nadie va a poder ocupar tu lugar, porque ya no lo habrá.

.

¿Cómo superar tu muerte? Si después de que me pidieras que me casara contigo era la mujer más feliz del mundo, al salir del restorán, estaba como en las nubes, no me preocupaba de nada más, en ese momento lo único que me importaba era nuestro futuro, de ¿Qué haríamos después?, ¿Dónde viviríamos?, ¿Cuándo nos casaríamos?, ¿Cuánta felicidad sentiríamos?, y ¿Cómo te digo que creo que estoy embarazada? Ese momento debía ser tan especial como el que me diste tu el día de hoy, tenia que ser perfecto el lugar y el momento, toda la composición del hecho debía quedar en nuestros recuerdos para siempre…

.

Desde el día que te vi supe que eras mi príncipe azul, él que me rescataría de todo, cuando lo lograste supe que eras mi héroe, pero todo acabó al salir de la cena y de mi brillante idea de irnos a casa caminando viendo la bella luna, si no hubiera sido por mi, capaz estarías vivo, todo ocurre por algo, pero esto fue mi culpa. En esa calle para cruzar había una pequeña niña llorando buscando a su madre, la luz estaba roja para nosotros y verde para los automóviles, nosotros nos detuvimos pero la niñita no, y esa fue mi perdición, un auto venia a toda marcha sin intenciones de detenerse directo a la pequeña, yo no me di cuenta viviendo en mi mundo de ilusión, pero tu sí, tu te lanzaste a rescatarla, lo único que sentí fue un fuerte dolor en el corazón cuando te soltaste de mi brazo, fue como sentirte por última vez y un horrible frio me recorrió todo el cuerpo entonces fue cuando te vi correr en dirección a la muerte, no tuve tiempo de reaccionar hasta que vi que ese automóvil no daño la niña pero si a ti, nunca te había visto tan mal, se me partía el corazón verte tan malherido, sangrando y semiinconsciente, lo único que hice en esos momentos se podría decir que solo fueron reflejos, ya que solo tengo flash back de lo ocurrido, solo ciertas imágenes se me quedaron grabadas.


	8. ¡Juntos para Siempre!

Capítulo nº 7: "¡Juntos para Siempre!"

.

.

* * *

"_**Qué injusta, qué maldita, qué cabrona la muerte, que no nos mata a nosotros sino a las personas que más amamos..."**_

_Carlos Fuentes._

* * *

_.  
_

_.  
_

Siento tener que decírtelo pero a pesar de todas las cosas que te he dicho, llegó la hora de decirte la verdad sin filtraciones, tengo sentimientos encontrados, amo el haberte conocido, adoro el hecho de haber visto tu mirada y que tu me dejaras sin palabras, hiciste que mi corazón se escapara de mis manos y no sabes cuanto agradezco que hicieras que me sintiera viva de nuevo, pero en estos momentos así, odio el amarte tanto, me repugna la idea de necesitarte tanto, me da celos el que tu estés muerto y me da envidia el que yo este sufriendo, no se que es peor, que yo este sufriendo por tu ausencia, o verte sufrir a ti por mi causa…

.

Me siento tan confundida con toda esta situación, porque a parte de sentir amor hacia a ti, también siento rencor, resentimientos, lo lamento y aunque me tenga que tragar mis propias palabras tengo que decirte que… ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio una y mil veces más!, me mentiste, me engañaste, me ilusionaste y acabaste con todo tan rápido que solo hasta ahora me doy cuenta. Dónde quedaron las palabras que me dijiste "¡Juntos para siempre!" O es que acaso me mentiste amor mío… ¿Cómo pudiste? Me juraste tantas cosas que ni siquiera las puedo recordar todas y ahora quedaron en nada.

.

El sacerdote habla en tu funeral, dice cosas, que no logro entender, ya que solo pienso en ti, con cada segundo que pasa me siento peor, me acuerdo de ti y de las cosas maravillosas que vivimos juntos, y de otras más que nunca vamos a poder realizar, estoy sola, o peor aun tu me dejaste sola, es ilógico pensar pero todavía estoy esperando un milagro, pido con toda mis fuerzas que vuelvas a estar vivo, ya se que es imposible, pero la esperanza es lo ultimo que se pierde.

.

En este lugar todos lloran por ti y aunque sea difícil de creer incluso el cielo esta llorando, es como si se hubiera puesto en mi lugar, que siente lo que yo siento, llueve con tanta fuerza como yo lloro por tu causa, parece que no va a parar de llover y se va a producir una inundación, se que en algún momento va a tener que parar, y ya que estoy pensando en que las cosas tienen que terminar una pregunta me viene a la mente ¿A caso el amor no es para siempre? Creo que todo depende de la clase de amor del que estemos hablando, ya que no es lo mismo el amor de pareja que el amor maternal, es muy admirable lo que algunas madres sienten por sus hijos, en algunas ocasiones a pesar de que su hijo es un verdadero caso perdido lo siguen amando sin importar lo que pase sea lo que sea, tengo que aclarar que solo son algunas mujeres que sienten ese gran amor, porque existen otras que no se como pudieron ser mamás si no se lo merecían. Lo bueno es que estoy segura que todo lo que sintió tu madre hacia ti fue muy merecido, tú siempre velabas por su seguridad y la tratabas con mucho amor y respeto. Lo malo es que ella no tiene como expresar lo que siente por ti, yo por otro lado puedo decir que perdí a mi futuro esposo, que es casi como quedarme viuda, pero ¿Qué es lo que puede decir tu mamá sobre tu perdida?, ella no tiene un nombre con el cual nombrar su sufrimiento hacia a ti. No existe palabra que exprese ese dolor, ya que incluso el amor hacia un hijo es mas importante que el propio amor de pareja, es algo que supera cualquier limite, mas aun pensando que son las mujeres las que lo llevan en el vientre por nueve meses y los alimentan los primeros meses de vida donde se forma un vinculo mas fuerte que cualquier cosa conocida.

.

Aunque también existen mujeres que nunca debieron haber sido madres, algunas abandonan a sus hijos recién nacidos a su suerte y otras peor aun los abortan o los dejan morir de hambre o de frío, yo creo que personas así merecen un castigo, esta bien que a veces quedan embarazadas por algún error o por hombres malos que abusaron de ellas, no obstante el bebé, ese ser puro que no sabe nada no tiene la culpa de lo que pasó, es injusto y cruel acabar con la vida de una personita que recién empieza a conocer la vida y que no le dan ninguna oportunidad para que la pueda seguir conociendo.


	9. Suicidarme

Capítulo nº 8: "Suicidarme"

.

.

* * *

"_**No basta con pensar en la muerte, sino que se debe tenerla siempre delante. Entonces la vida se hace más solemne, más importante, más fecunda y alegre…"**_

_Stefan Zweig. _

* * *

_.  
_

_.  
_

No sabes cuantas veces he estado a punto de matarme en estos siete días después de tu muerte… ¿Cómo te gustaría que muriera? Tal vez que me ahorque, o que me corte las venas, cada vez que veo un cuchillo se me pasa ese pensamiento por mi cabeza, que necesito volver estar a tu lado, y es tan sencillo como de dejar de respirar y ya, para que volvamos a estar juntos ahora si por toda la eternidad… Hay tantas formas de matarse que no se cual puede ser la más indicada…

.

A veces siento que un demonio se apodera de mí y me controla y me hace tener estos horribles pensamientos por los cuales estoy segura que no te enorgullecerían de mí, pero tienes que entender que solo soy un ser humano, con muchas falencias y debilidades…Todos cometemos errores ¿Cierto? Pues errar es humano. Y el mío es pensar en suicidarme, en quitarme la vida, ser egoísta y tomar el camino fácil, sin pensar en nadie más, pero en vez de eso voy a tratar de no actuar de esa manera y de olvidar esos pensamientos y solo voy a intentar hacerlo por ti, pues no te quiero decepcionar. Pues yo al contario de ti, sí voy a cumplir mi promesa. Sin embargo, no puedo creer que solo hasta ahora entienda esa extraña conversación que tuvimos hace una semana atrás, yo pensaba que era solo una conversación más de tantas que habíamos tenido, que no tenía mayor importancia, que solo lo decías sin pensar que realmente pasaría.

.

Cada vez que me juntaba contigo, nunca sabia que podía pasar, cada charla que teníamos era muy especial y diferente a todas, pero esa me llamó mucho la atención, estabas mas extraño que nunca y me invitaste a ir a un cementerio, a visitar a tu querida hermana muerta, y cuando llegamos, te comportaste de una manera muy rara, te sentí lejano, distante y bastante frío conmigo, traté de entenderte, de ponerme en tu lugar, a pesar que no pude, y mas encima no me dirigiste la palabra hasta que estuvimos en frente a la tumba de ella, y fue ahí, en ese instante que me dijiste: Promete que si me llego a morir, vas a seguir con tu vida, tu promesa me desconcertó, y lo sigue haciendo, no entiendo porque pareciera que estabas obsesionado con la muerte, casi siempre era tu tema de conversación, como si no pensaras en nada más que en eso, acaso ¿Sabias algo qué yo no? ¿Sentías que pronto ibas a morir, o qué? Si tan solo me pudieras responder algo ahora, pero es imposible, o por lo menos eso creo.

.

Y es por eso y muchas cosas más, fue que quise prometerte que seguiría mi vida por más que me costara, por más obstáculos que encontrara, si eso era lo que querías no te iba a traicionar, pero nunca pensé que tuviera que hacerlo, como me podía imaginar que exactamente dos semanas después de decirme eso, tu te irías, para nunca más regresar, y me dejarías aquí completamente sola, fría y vacía, me siento tan perdida sin ti. Te di todo lo que yo era, porque eras mi amor, y en estos momentos pienso que si no te hubiera conocido, mi vida no estaría tan mal como ahora, podría respirar sin sentirme culpable y podría tener una daga en las manos sin pensar en clavarla en mi corazón, pero ¿Qué cosas digo? Si no te hubiera conocido, mi vida nunca hubiera tenido ningún significado, fue hasta que te conocí que con tu amor un nuevo día empezó, en tus brazos de amor confié y pude volver a vivir, tu me dabas las fuerzas para luchar desde el amanecer hasta el crepúsculo, sembraste en mi la razón de existir. Por eso te pido perdón, lo siento, si la vida nos separó de esta manera, tengo que aceptarla, tal vez lo haga por ahora.


End file.
